powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mutiny
Summary Rita Repulsa has been removed from power, and now her master Lord Zedd threatens the Earth with powers unlike anything ever seen before. The Power Rangers must step up their game if they hope to survive against this new enemy. Plot Part 1 The Power Rangers have entered themselves in a four-wheeler race to raise money for the charity hospital. As always, Bulk and Skull are present to boast their victory over the heroes, even though Kimberly reminds them that it's a charity race. Mr. Caplan drops the green flag and the race is on. Up in the Moon Palace, Rita Repulsa is getting ready to launch her newest scheme to destroy the Power Rangers, but a sudden lightning storm sends everybody into a panic. Goldar declares that the storm can only mean one thing: the return of the evil Lord Zedd. The lightning storm is also seen on Earth, causing concern among the Rangers as they continue the race. Goldar heads to a new area of the Moon Palace to meet with Lord Zedd, a fearsome man of exposed muscle and twisted metal who has already turned the room into his personal Chamber of Command. The armored monster is very fast to swear his loyalty to Zedd and is rewarded with the restoration of a pair of wings on his back. Rita then attempts to pledge her own loyalty, but Zedd shows no forgiveness towards her due to her many failures. To prove his superiority, Zedd uses his power to create Z Putty Patrollers, a more ornate and more powerful version of the familiar clay soldiers. Zordon summons the Power Rangers to the Command Center with distressing news of Lord Zedd's arrival. The wise sage fears that the Rangers' current powers will not be enough to defeat Earth's new menace, but he is unable to do anything about this for the time being. Meanwhile, Zedd has run out of patience with Rita's continued grovelling and makes her staff and powers vanish, then orders her banished from the Moon Palace. As a final insult to injury, Zedd has his Z-Putties bring out a miniature version of Rita's original Space Dumpster and shrinks her to the size of a doll. Goldar enjoys one last laugh at his former master's expense as he seals Rita in the Dumpster so that Zedd can cast it off into deep space. With Rita Repulsa out of the picture, Zedd turns his attention to the Power Rangers. Back on Earth, Bulk and Skull have crashed their four-wheelers and are attempting to steal the Rangers' own when Z-Putties arrive and send them into a panic. The Rangers morph and arrive to save them, but the new breed of Putty prove tougher for them to handle than Rita's version did, moreso when Tommy's Green Ranger powers also start failing him in mid-battle. While Bulk and skull cheer from nearby, Jason connects with a punch on the Z-emblem of a Putty, causing it to explode. The other Rangers follow suit and soon the entire pack is crumbled to dust. As they return to the Command Center, however, an awestruck Bulk declares to Skull that they have a new goal in life... to reveal the Power Rangers' true identities and become famous. At the Command Center, the Rangers admit that finding the Putties' weak-point so quickly was dumb luck and realize that if they are that bad to fight, then Zedd's monsters must be even worse. Indeed, Zedd has already retaliated by turning a small piranha into his new monster Pirantishead. Tommy is unable to join the fight due to his weakened powers needing a boost, and so the other five Rangers head back to action without him. Pirantishead appears in Angel Grove to taunt the Rangers, who respond by summoning the Dinozords. However, the fishy fiend uses his powers to freeze almost all of them in place. Part 2 Though the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord isn't frozen, Pirantishead uses his power to turn it against the Power Rangers. A recharged Tommy arrives to summon the Dragonzord, which is able to hold the Tyrannosaurus back until Pirantishead takes it over as well. After a failed attempt to get to the controls, the Rangers retreat. Back at the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha 5 tell the Rangers that the Dinozords alone will be no match for Lord Zedd, so new Zords have been developed to balance the playing field against him. They are introduced to the Thunderzords - the Red Dragon Thunderzord, Black Lion Thunderzord, Blue Unicorn Thunderzord, Yellow Griffin Thunderzord, and Pink Firebird Thunderzord. When Kimberly asks about Tommy, Alpha explains that his powers are still too weak and unstable to allow him access to a Thunderzord. However, the Rangers have one major problem... they must first regain access to the Dinozords before the Thunderzords can be summoned. Unable to come up with any plans, the Rangers fall into a slump until Billy pulls some calculations and suggests that he may be able to make a device that would block the signal controlling the Zords. Trini and Billy head off to work on the device in his lab, but Pirantishead is spotted at the rally and the other Rangers are forced to go down and fight more Z-Putties in order to keep the racers from getting hurt, unaware that they are playing into Zedd's hands. At the rally, Bulk and Skull have stolen two four-wheelers from the Rangers and are trying to figure out the way to the finish line. Pirantishead suddenly pops up and uses his powers to send the four-wheelers driving backwards, along with their screaming passengers. The fishhead then appears to meet the Rangers as they finish off the Putties and summons the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord to destroy their own pilots. Part 3 Billy and Trini arrive with the device to stop Pirantishead's signal and activate it... to no effect. With the giant robots closing in on them, the Rangers form the Power Blaster and initially aim them at their Zords, but turn and blast Pirantishead at the last second. With him distracted, Billy fixes the device (he had put a battery in backwards) and activates it. At once, the attacking Zords are halted and the rest are unfrozen. Furious, Lord Zedd uses his magic to sink the Dinozords below the Earth's surface, though Tommy sends the Dragonzord back to slumber in the ocean so as to keep it intact. Zedd then throws a spherical object down to Pirantishead, which explodes like a grenade and makes the monster grow. Back at the Command Center, Alpha reports that he is able to recover enough of the old Dinozords to create the Thunderzords, but Zordon confirms that Tommy's powers are too weak to support a new Zord. Regardless, the Power Rangers summon the Thunderzords into battle, bringing a rare smile to Zordon's face as they come together into the Thunder Megazord. The battle is joined and Pirantishead makes the first attack by catching the Megazord in his chain weapon, but the Rangers recover and break the chain. With a mighty slash of its Thunder Saber, the Thunder Megazord finishes off Pirantishead and gives Lord Zedd his first taste of defeat. While Zedd rages in his throne room and berates all of his minions, Finster merely looks on from his workshop and mutters that his monsters would have won had Zedd used them instead. Back at the Command Center, Tommy is informed that the Dragonzord's power is now as limited as his own and must be used sparingly, but the Rangers are confident that they will get their friend back to his full power. As to Rita Repulsa, the Viewing Globe reveals that she's still stuck in her Dumpster and is singing to herself to pass the time. Everybody enjoys a good laugh at Rita's expense (even Zordon!), but they also see that Bulk and Skull are still stuck on their out-of-control four-wheelers. Funny as it is to watch, the Rangers use Billy's device to get the vehicles back to normal, sending Bulk and Skull onto the ground in a heap. As Kimberly and Tommy help them recover, the bullies boast that they're going to expose the Power Rangers for who they really are. The Rangers nonetheless agree to give the pair a lift to the finish line. Episode info *Writer: Shuki Levy, Shell Danielson *Director: Shuki Levy Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull Additional Cast *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd / Finster (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (U.S. Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt (Zyuranger footage) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo (Zyuranger footage) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster (Zyuranger footage) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina (Zyuranger footage) *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Pirantishead (voice) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) Notes * This is the first appearance of Lord Zedd. His terrifying and menacing manner of speech, along with his catchphrases and grotesque appearance angered parents; the episodes Rangers Back in Time and The Wedding are episodes that mark a change in personality for Zedd that fans often mark as the downfall of the character. *Alpha 5 comically refers to Billy's signal blocker device as food, running on the common joke in television media of robots using metal and occasionally oils as nourishment the same way that food and drink are to humans. * This three-parter was originally titled "The Return of Lord Zedd". * Lord Zedd is an American creation, as are the new Putties. * This was the first story to mix Zyu2 footage with DaiRanger footage. Because of this, Pirantishead is never seen in the same shot with Thunder Megazord. Exceptions are when there's an explosion or big cloud of smoke in between Thunder Megazord and the monster. * Finster won't make another monster until "The Wedding". * Lord Zedd restores Goldar's wings, which were said to have been taken away. Rita apparently did so due to a previous failure, but no exact onscreen episode ever depicted it. * An American actress, Carla Perez, is used for the US footage of Rita Repulsa, but her face is obstructed or shadowed in every scene. * The Z-Putties footage is completely American. * With this three-parter, Bulk and Skull embark on a season-long subplot of trying to learn the identity of the Power Rangers. * Zack mentions Pudgy Pig from last season's "Food Fight" and "A Pig Surprise". Pudgy Pig would later appear in Marvel Comics Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #4, and archive footage in "Lights, Camera, Action". * Jason coins the expression "Back to action!" in Part 1. * The first time the Rangers go directly to using Zords against a monster without trying to fight it hand-to-hand, and only the second time Zords are (intended to be) used against a human-sized enemy (the first being against the Green Ranger in "Green With Evil"). * The ending credits for these episodes are just the credits rolling over images of the Dinozords. Later episodes would appropriately show the Thunderzords. * Pirantishead's head fins can't stand erect in the US footage. * The new opening credits for season two debut in the third part. It includes stock footage from Season 1, but also new cast individual shots, the Thunderzords and Lord Zedd. * Even though the Rangers have new zords, they still have the same costumes, same weapons and morphing phrases. The American series did not upgrade the Ranger costumes by using the Japanese counterpart series, Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Only the zords, monsters and the White Ranger are lifted from Dairanger. The cockpit for the Thunder Megazord is a US creation. * Apparently Finster's lab is still intact within Zedd's reconstruction of Rita's palace. * Zordon laughs for the first time in the conclusion of this three-parter. * In the original Gosei Sentai Dairanger, there is no Black Ranger. Instead, there's a Green Ranger, which is why the Lion Thunderzord has a green face and green lightning appears in front of it during the Thunder Megazords transformation sequence. * Part 1 features the first time morphed Rangers don't wear their helmets. * Shortly before Tommy morphs back into action to fight the Pirantishead in Part 2 his helmet appears on his head with green energy, this would be the only episode this method would be used. * The book "Lord Zedd Strikes Back" was based on the three-parter. * Final appearance of Ami Kawai as Scorpina, Sabrina Lu would be used as her replacement in US footage in her next and final overall appearance in Goldar's Vice-Versa. * This is the first episode to play the second version of the song Go Green Ranger Go. * The song, Ride the Machine plays during the race in Part 1 & 3, and plays again in "Follow that Cab!". Errors * Zedd creates Pirantishead from a piranha (from what is assumed to be in Angel Grove), but those type of fish aren't naturally found in North American waters. * Pirantishead freezes the Dinozords, but Pterodactyl Dinozord should fall upon being frozen rather than still being in midair. * The Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord is frozen while in the midst of the Megazord transformation, even though the Rangers didn't initiate/call for the Megazord transformation. * The Zords are very big. So why didn't the bystanders notice these huge robots before riding their bikes into their direction? Dragonzord's missiles and Tyrannosaurus' breath attack would have surely killed these people, but all it did was blow up some ground. * Zordon mistakenly calls the Thunder Megazord (its official title) the "Mega Thunderzord". This happens several times this season. * Red Ranger's Power Sword appears while Dragonzord's runs amok on the city, but then disappears quickly in the next shot. * Lion Thunderzord only has rear legs during the Mastodon Dinozord to Thunderzord sequence. * Black Ranger's Power Axe appears to be missing some components from its design during the Power Blaster scene. * As Billy Switches the upside down battery some skin can be seen under his right glove. * When the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord nearly step on the Rangers before being released from Pirantishead's spell, the shadows on the ground clearly show two people holding the feet in order to create the forced perspective of the shot. * In the second-to-last shot of Part II, the misty white aura surrounding the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord was missing. * During the battle sequence between Pirantishead and the Thunder Megazord, during the explosions you can see parts of the original Megazord. This is due to the use of Zyu2 footage. Songs *Fight (Part 1) *Go Green Ranger Go (Part 2) *I Will Win (Part 2) *We Need A Hero (Part 2) *5-4-1 (Part 3) *Combat (Part 3) *Ride the Machine (Part 1 and 3) See Also (Thunderzord unveiling footage) Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode